Operation: GOM
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Government agency Teiko decides to conduct a plan to deal with the fugitives reeking havoc across the globe. They come up with Operation: G.O.M; a plan that takes seven individuals, with amazing abilities, and uses their powers to protect people from the fugitives. And thus the Generation of Miracles were born. SUPERHERO AU!
1. Chapter 1

**(This fanfiction is going to be a parody of all superhero movies, comics, and shows. Even though I intend it to be funny, I still want it to have serious moments and all that jazz. So, I'll just start writing something. P.S. some information might be tweaked a bit so just keep that in mind.)**

Something of this nature had never occurred before. The world around them was physically collapsing due to the residents it holds. Insecure minds causing chaos amongst people of no harm and good intentions. Among these people were the people of Teiko. They were like the government of sorts, but took no action in politics and rather kept themselves a secret from the crowd. Their job focused on the protection of the whole planet.

After hearing of the acts going on around them, one of Teiko's subordinates, Nijimura Shuzo, headed to convince the leading officer to conduct a plan to reduce it. He found him speaking with some of the other staff members and caught him right as he was walking away.

"Sir, I need to speak with you." He said catching his attention.

"Can't it wait, Nijimura?" The officer groaned. "I have a busy schedule."

"For your information, it can't." He specified following close behind the older man. "If you haven't noticed already, there are multiple cities being corrupted by delinquents, and we haven't done a thing about it as far as I'm concerned." The leading officer turned to the teen with a sullen expression and looked down upon him.

"This is not the type of situations we deal with. That's what the police is for." Nijimura squinted at his words.

"You're mocking me." He said with an offended, and irritated, look. The officer's look remained the same as he continued to look at the raven. "You don't think this is a problem?!"

"I agree it's a problem, but what sort of plan would we discuss to deal with it?!" He inquired raising his voice. Nijimura stared back intently, keeping his gaze still. Staring back at Nijimura, the officer leaned in closer and whispered, "It's not that we can't do anything about it, it's that it seems too _simplistic_ for us to do anything about it." He stood up straight and headed in the opposite direction. Nijimura stood frozen in his place; annoyed at his superior's words. He wasn't going to let the situation slide easily. He followed right behind the officer to push the conversation further.

"Sir, I agree that it's perhaps an uncomplicated problem to the public eye, but there is nothing going on out there that I would call simplistic!"

"Nijimura," He started in a loud voice, causing Nijimura to stop in his tracks. "If you persist on conducting a plan, why don't you come up with something?"

"I have." He replied right after he finished his sentence. The officer cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? I'm listening." Nijimura took a deep breath, feeling the pressure the surrounding eyes had on him.

"We form a group; a group of young individuals with exceptional abilities."

 _Destination: Beja, Portugal_

Beja is one of the many cities in Portugal residing in the Alentejo region. It looks like a setting taken right out of Assassins Creed: Black Flag.

Around one of the buildings, with white plaster and orange shingles, three teenage guys surrounded a young girl in a corner. All three held mischievous grins as they stared down at her.

"Come on, give us a smile!" One said in a hushed voice. The girl inched away.

"No; get away." She pleaded more than ordered. A hand went above the girl's head.

"Give us some attention, will ya?" He cued as he moved closer. "I promise we won't bite." She shoved him away.

"Leave me alone, perverts!" She yelled gaining some confidence. Two of the guys laughed while the other just smiled.

"A little feisty now I see." He practically taunted. "We like those better." They loomed closer to their prey as the girl backed away with terror in her eyes. She couldn't run; she was surrounded.

"Oi." All four of the teens turned at the sound of the voice. A few feet away, they saw a boy with dark skin and navy hair standing with his hands in his pockets. He held a stern look as he saw the scene before him. "What are you losers doing over there?" The guys took a step back away from the girl, to loosen the suspicion.

"None of your business." One retorted. The boy squinted.

"I'll have you know that that girl you're hitting just so happens to be my best friend." He informed glaring at the three. "Now, tell me it's none of my business." The guys looked at each other; pondering what they should do. Then, one of them spoke up.

"Oh, calm down, will ya?" He whined. "We weren't hurting her in any way!" He looked over to his friend's position and saw the fear leftover in her eyes. They weren't hurting her? Yeah right.

"You know what, if you guys leave now, I promise I won't kick your asses. How 'bout that?" He attempted. One guy laughed at the offer.

"Alright, how 'bout you leave, and we stay. That sound like a deal?" He joked with him. He didn't find it amusing. He sighed.

"Okay, I warned ya." The guys stared expectantly at the dark skinned boy, that is, until they couldn't see him any longer. They blinked and rubbed their eyes, bewildered.

"Wha-where'd he go?!" One of the guys questioned. Just then, one of the three guys plummeted to the ground and landed on his back. The other two stared down aghast.

"What the hell?" One wondered. With little to no time to think about it, his pants flew down and he was pushed to the ground. The last one stood still, staring befuddled. What exactly was going on? It was like they were being harassed by something they couldn't see. Just then, he felt a sudden gust of wind rush past him. As he turned to where the wind came from, he saw nothing.

"Oi." The guy shuddered. He recognized that voice. He turned to the other side of him and saw a dark skinned boy with navy hair. He stared at him with wide eyes, alarmed. The blue haired boy stood with his hands in his sweatshirt, looking at him with lazed eyes.

"W-what the hell?" He managed to say.

"Yeah, you already said that." He was taken aback when the guy suddenly vanished.

"Wha-"He then felt a force against his head and he was forced onto the ground. "Oof!" He glanced to see who or what was holding him down, and he stared agape. There, on top of him, was the brown skinned boy with an intimidating expression. The navy smirked seeing the guy under him with a quizzical and utterly terrified look.

"Oh, calm down, will ya?" He said sarcastically. "I'm not hurting you in any way." He practically repeated the guy's words. He pushed himself up while the one he pinned down stood up frantically. The three guys started to run.

"You crazy freak!" They hollered back at him, fleeing away terrified. He sighed annoyed and glanced over to the girl.

"You okay?" He asked her. The pinkette nodded.

"I'm fine, Dai-chan." She muttered with a small smile. That smile soon faded however. "Did you have to be so hard on them?" Aomine groaned. He just saved her ass from a couple of creeps, and now she's feeling sympathy for them?! What kind of logic is that?

"I wasn't hard on them, Satsuki. Believe it or not, I was protecting you." He answered. Momoi grunted at her friend's remark. He had always been like this. He simply just wanted a way to show off his skill. Aomine smirked once more. "Besides, I didn't _hurt them in any-_ "

"Okay, now you're just shoving their words down my throat." She interrupted. "I mean, come on, Dai-chan!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna bring them in?" He asked as they made their way out of the side of the building. She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"No, not now anyway." She admitted. "They really didn't do anything wrong. Cat-calling isn't a crime, unfortunately."

"They were ogling you and keeping you pinned up against a wall. Last time I checked, that's not cat-calling." Aomine confronted, scowling.

As the two walked down the street arguing over what should be done, two men dressed in black suits and ties walked up behind them.

"Aomine Daiki." One of the men said in a monotonous voice. The two stopped upon hearing the voice and turned around.

"What?" He replied rudely. The man held up a government badge for him to see.

"We're going to need both of you to come with us." Aomine and Momoi looked at each other worryingly, then approached the men cautiously.

 _Destination: Singapore, Singapore_

The current weather was cloudy and chilly; perhaps a rainstorm in the future. Skies were dark, not from roaring storm clouds, but from the lateness of the day. Around 10:00 p.m., street lamps lit up the roads with its light reflecting off of the windows of skyscrapers.

In an affluent neighborhood, where houses weren't compacted together, an alabaster white mansion sat surrounded by a large, black, metal gate. It was elegant, and was one of the biggest houses in the entire neighborhood.

Even though it was late, a man and women dressed in black suits approached the front door of the mansion.

"This is the house?" The woman asked. The man nodded.

"This is the house." Confirming their location, the man took three heavy knocks to the door. They both waited patiently until they heard thumping, presumably footsteps, coming towards the door. The person who opened the door looked to be a man in his mid-forties with dark brown hair.

"May I help you two?" He asked with fake politeness.

"Yes, is this the Akashi household?" The woman questioned. They saw the interest and confusion in the man's eyes as he invited them inside. They both walked in, and as he closed the door, he turned with his arms crossed.

"What's your reasoning for coming here at this hour?" He asked. The two agents looked at each other, knowing the task at hand they needed to accomplish.

"Sir, we need to speak with an Akashi Seijuro?" The woman said. The man looked at them with suspicion as they mentioned the name, but proceeded to be obedient.

"Seijuro!" He called up the stairwell. All while keeping eye contact with the two strangers. Not even a second later, a boy with candy apple red hair walked out to the top of the stairs and looked down at the three.

"Yes, father?" He said toneless. His father opened a hand to the people beside him; showing the boy the guests.

"These people would like to speak with you." Akashi walked down the stairs to speak with the agents, his father staying in place. When he got down, he faced the man and woman and bowed his head slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you." He greeted.

 _"_ _He's so young!"_ The woman thought looking down at him. _"They can't possibly force something like this upon him."_

"Pleasure." The man said. "Now, if you don't mind, we would like to speak with you privately." Akashi looked at his father for approval, in which he nodded his head.

"Very well." He agreed. "There's a study upstairs in the left hallway. Would that be more preferable than the foyer?" The two nodded and Akashi led them upstairs. He showed them to the room where they wound finish their conversation. He turned to face them after shutting the door. "What is this about?" He asked a bit suspicious.

"I'll be blunt about it," The man started. "You have something _rare,_ don't you?" Akashi stared at them, confused. They did not seem trustworthy in his eyes. What could two strangers, like themselves, want with him? He would have to ask these questions later, for a more important question at the moment was how they found him in the first place. The agents looked at him expectantly, in which Akashi hesitantly answered, "Define _rare."_

 _Destination: Seward, Alaska_

Alaska; a state not often talked about. Even though it's the most unpopulated state in the U.S., it has quite the abundance of cities. One of the cities being Seward.

Seward was small, and was mostly a port city. Water bordered the city and its surroundings made it that more isolated.

It was early morning, and a boy with ice blue hair was heading out for school. Before he went out, he said goodbye to his family, and then grabbed his bike from the garage. The bike was his transportation to school, as he was only a mile or two away from it. A bus wasn't necessary. He gladly embraced the chill of the morning air, closing his eyes only for a minute. He always loved the peacefulness that went along with ride to and from school. Not for any particular reason, just because it was quiet. That peace was soon interrupted when his face suddenly clashed with the sidewalk.

The bike had hit a rock, and he had lost balance.

Laying there with his bike next to him, he muttered a soft, "Ouch." Before pushing himself up. He wasn't bleeding, he was good.

By the time he got to school, everyone was already piling up in the classrooms. He sat in the back, as usual, and started working on the assignment on the board. When the bell rung, the teacher started speaking, almost on cue. He couldn't pick out anything potentially interesting in the lesson at hand. Something about the Spartans and Athens. Just when everyone was starting to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. Everyone focused their attention on the door, as the teacher went to open it.

"Yes?" She asked whoever was at the door. The kids attempted to see who was there by looking over each other and straining their necks.

"Dude, the men in black are at the door!" One kid whispered to another. The kid looked at him and whispered back, "The men in black is a movie, stupid! They're not at the door." He wasn't wrong however, as all of the ones close to the door saw two men dressed in black suits with expressionless faces.

"We need a Kuroko Tetsuya, is he in this room?" Rumors spread quickly amongst the kids as they looked around the room for a Kuroko Tetsuya. Even the teacher looked around the room for the student.

"Hm, I don't believe he's here today." She told them, genuinely. Kuroko raised his hand.

"I'm right here."

"I see. Could you possibly tell us where he lives?" One of the men asked.

"I'm right here." Kuroko repeated raising his hand higher.

"Um, certainly." The woman said going to her desk. "Do you mind me asking what this is about? Is he in any trouble?" The men shook their heads.

"No miss, he isn't in any trouble." One assured. "We just need to talk to him." The other said.

"I'm right here." He said again, more annoyed than the last two times. Being ignored again, he saw the teacher give the men his address, which was a complete violation of his privacy, and the men thanked the woman as they were heading out the door. Not standing being ignored any longer, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the men. "Excuse me." He said getting in front of them. He was surprised that they actually made eye contact with him, but the two jumped back, shocked. "You needed me?" He said trying not to sound aggravated. The men cleared their throats.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" One inquired him. Kuroko nodded.

"I am, sir." The two looked at each other and nodded.

"If you don't mind, we need you to come with us." Kuroko looked at them both suspiciously, but he wasn't going to deny the government anytime soon, so he agreed. As he followed them out, he looked back at his classroom. Having a feeling he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

 _Destination: Auckland, New Zealand_

It was one of those days where their parents forced them to get out of the house. For a useless reason like grocery shopping, where all they had to do was follow and stay out of trouble. If they wanted him to stay out of trouble, why not just leave him at home?

"Ni-san, I don't want to be here." He complained to his older brother, leaning against the shopping cart.

"Atsushi, I swear, if you're not going to help, why don't you just wait outside?" He offered, irritated by his whining.

"But mom's going to get mad at me." He complained once more. "And ni-chan promised me nerunerunerune if I stayed."

"Well, you're becoming a pain in the ass by staying." He noted rubbing his temples. The amethyst colored boy looked up at the elder with a pained expression.

"That's mean, ni-san." He mumbled scuffing his feat. The brother groaned, frustrated at the other.

"Here," He started, picking the younger up from the cart. "Go outside and wait quietly, and I'll buy you nerunerunerune after we're done." Murasakibara's eyes glistened.

"Really?" He asked with an almost pleading sound. The brother nodded.

"Really, now go wait outside. And DON'T cause trouble!" Murasakibara sprang up from his once lazy position and ran to the door.

"I won't!" He yelled not looking back. Just as he promised, he sat outside waiting for his family to come out of the store, and he remained silent as to not create a scene. At the moment, he was taking a rock and drawing scribbles on the ground. He wasn't quite sure what he was drawing, that's why they were just scribbles. He didn't like drawing anyway. He was just doing it because he was bored.

"They're taking a long time," He thought, continuing his masterpiece. "Why can't I just go home? I want my candy." While he continued to complain to himself, from across the street, a little girl was running ahead of her mother, laughing. In her mind, they were playing some sort of game, but to the mother, she was running off without permission and trying to get as far away from her as possible. She continuously ordered her to come back, but she didn't listen. The girl giggled seeing her mother try to catch up. As she did so, she ran into the road wanting to get to the other side. The mother panicked.

"Julia, no!" She screamed, causing everyone in the area to face their attention on her and the child. The girl turned to face her mother and then the car in front of her.

Then it crashed.

The mother screamed bloody murder, and the people around them gasped in horror. What they hadn't noticed about crash was that the girl wasn't hit.

And neither was the boy who protected her.

In the middle of the road, two kids, one much younger than the other, were kneeled in front of the car. The youngest was wedged in the chest of the older, and as she opened her eyes to take a peek at what had happened, she saw a sight that was jaw dropping. The front of the car was completely demolished and the boy had his arm extended. He looked unaffected by the scene, but everyone else stared flabbergasted. The boy turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked the shaken girl.

"Y-yes, I'm okay." She told him, not so sure what just happened.

"Good, now don't do that again. That was really stupid what you did." He scolded her bluntly. The girl didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. Before she knew it, her mother came running to her and embraced her with strong arms.

"Oh my god, thank heavens you're alright!" She cried hugging her. "Don't you ever do that again!" The girl cried in her mother's arms, apologizing for what she had caused. Murasakibara stood up and looked around.

"That was a pain." He thought, annoyed. Soon after, he saw his family rush out of the store and stare at the crashed car and the crying parent with wide eyes. Murasakibara stared back with confusion, until he realized…he had caused a scene. "Oops." He said scratching the back of his head. His brother grasped his head, freaking out.

"Damn it, Atsushi." He mumbled. "Not again." People started to whisper about what had just happened and questioned Murasakibara's strange ability. The overgrown child groaned, as he was now the center of attention.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself, whining. "I just wanted my candy." Just then, a man and woman dress in all black approached him with police badges.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, you will be coming with us." The woman informed holding up her badge.

"Huh?" He said cocking an eyebrow. "I'm not going with you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The woman said with a fake apology. "But, you don't have a choice." She showed her badge to him once more. "By government orders, I am required to bring you back to headquarters, and therefore, you cannot deny my proposal." He looked at the badge and then back at the woman with disinterest.

"If I go, will you give me candy?" He asked. Clearly this was all he cared about.

"If that is what you wish." She agreed.

"Fine." He said, now following the two agents. As long as he got candy, he didn't care where they were taking him.

 _Destination: Seattle, Washington_

A loud crackle echoed through the air in the narrow building. It was growing dark outside, and yet he was still there practicing. Another booming sound was heard, followed by a click, and then another bang.

The forest green haired teen removed his goggles to see where his shots had landed. Right in the middle of the target, as always. He placed the m9 on the stand and took off the headphones he was required to wear. He checked the time with his phone, and decided it was time for him to head home. He returned the objects to the front desk and left the shooting range after grabbing his bag.

As he was walking home, his phone buzzed. He opened his phone to see that he had gotten a text from his mother.

 _From: Mom_

 _Where are you? It's getting dark, you know!_

He sighed, but replied to her anyway.

 _To: Mom_

 _I was at the shooting range. I'm on my way home now, in fact._

He kept his phone out waiting for her to reply. He knew it wouldn't take long. Unless she was writing a book on how he shouldn't be out this late and etc. His phone buzzed again.

 _From: Mom_

 _Shintarou, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't go to the shooting range on school days!_

 _To: Mom_

 _I apologize. Oha Asa said that cancers had to make sure they did a lot of practicing today, in fact. So, I went to practice my shooting._

 _From: Mom_

 _…_

 _From: Mom_

 _Just get home quickly if you want your food to be hot._

Midorima put his phone back in his pocket. Perhaps he should take the bus. He quickly denied the option as he wasn't that far away from his house.

While walking back home, he was suddenly approached by two women in dark suits. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing them walk right up to him.

"Is there something you need?" He inquired furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to be Midorima, would you? Midorima Shintarou?" She asked him, giving him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." He lied. He knew better than to give his name out to some stranger. He didn't know what they were capable of, even if they did have his name.

"I see." The woman said tilting her head. "Let me rephrase it then." Midorima cocked an eyebrow at her words. "The man at the shooting range told us that Midorima had green hair and black, square rimmed glasses. Couldn't miss him." Why? Why did the owner tell someone such things? He was infuriated, and unwillingly confessed to his identity.

"Alright, I am Midorima, in fact." He confessed. "What do you want?" The women pulled up their badges.

"You're coming with us." She demanded. Midorima looked at them startled, and denied going with them.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to go with you two, in fact." He declared. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be getting home." As he turned to walk away, he heard one of the women say, "This is a government order. If you don't come with us, we'll have to arrest you." A government order? What did the government want with him? _Why_ did the government want him? He sighed; he didn't want to get arrested anytime soon. Especially for a reason as stupid as this. He turned to face the women again.

"I'll need to inform my parents, in fact." The woman smiled.

"Don't worry about that. We'll take care of it." Her and the other woman walked over to a slick, black car and opened the door. "Well, are you going to come quietly?" She asked, teasingly. Midorima took a deep breath and followed her into the car. He didn't know what he had just gotten himself into. He just hoped that he made the right decision.

 _Destination: Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam_

Driving down a darkened road in the middle of a stormy day, two men dress in black suits conversed about their latest mission. Multiple agents have gotten similar missions, all for the same reason.

"I can't believe the head allowed this plan to go into play." One of the agents complained in the passenger seat. "He's just a kid."

"That _kid_ is one of our best agents." The other argued, defending Nijimura. The other man huffed.

"So what?" He barked back, turning to face out the window. "Doesn't mean it should've been accepted." The other rolled his eyes at his partner. A few minutes later, the man against Nijimura's plan decided to talk again. "So, who are we looking for?"

"A Haizaki Shougo." The other reminded looking at his phone to make sure he was right. "According to the information they gave us, he's somewhere in this area."

"The hard part is finding him." The other noted.

"Let's check these buildings first." He parked the car on the side on the road and both agents stepped out of the car.

"Do we have any idea what this kid looks like?" One asked as they made their way towards the buildings. The other took out a picture and handed it to him.

"He looks like that." He pointed out. The other gave him an annoyed glare. The buildings they were headed for looked like a series of apartments with alleyways in between. They were well kept up, but all of them looked the same. How were they going to find one person in this bundle of houses?

"How about I check the ones on the right, and you check the ones on the left?" He offered to his partner who agreed. They went their separate ways in hopes of limiting their options.

The man who went to check the left knocked on the first door that he saw. After a minute or two, an elderly woman opened the door and greeted him in Vietnamese.

"Good morning, ma'am." He greeted politely. "Do you mind if I ask you a quick question?" She shook her head, not seeming to mind. After approval, he held up the picture of the boy they were looking for. "Have you seen this kid around here?" The woman squinted at the picture, but shook her head after getting a good look. "Thank you, ma'am. Sorry for the intrusion." He apologized as she closed the door. One down, about thirty or so more to go. He groaned to himself, but knowing that they couldn't leave without him, he proceeded to check all of the apartment buildings.

Shortly thereafter, he had approached a family that had seen Haizaki before. Although, they didn't look too happy when asked about him.

"He's a trouble maker," They had said. "A real pain in the ass." Apparently, this kid got into trouble almost constantly, and he was declared as dangerous by his neighbors.

"Great first impressions, kid." He said to himself, sarcastically. Now that he knew a bit about what this kid was like, perhaps it would be easier to find out where he lived.

That plan failed completely.

Everyone refused to tell him where he lived because of his demeanor, and warned him about approaching him. However, he couldn't leave unless the boy was with him. So, he ignored their warnings.

While he walked away from the apartments, he saw his partner approach him while leaving an almost identical set of buildings.

"Did you find him?" He questioned.

"No."

"Did you get the same information that I did?" He asked another question.

"That our target has horrible character? Then, yes." Both sighed in unison. They knew about the person they needed, but still didn't have a clue of where he lived. For all that they know, he could've left the area by now.

"Should we ask to update the location?" He inquired his partner. The other shook his head.

"No, that would be a bad idea. We would look irresponsible." He pointed out. The other agreed. If they asked for an update, when they haven't even been there for that long, it would make them look like they're not doing their job. That was something they didn't want.

"If we knew what this kid could do, maybe we would have more luck. It could be a dead giveaway!" They started to converse walking to another set of buildings. "Think about it, if this kid is as dangerous as his neighbors believe, there could be an obvious hint of where he is. For example, jail."

"They specifically told us that he was in this district. That, and he would be in juvy, not jail." He corrected. The other 'tsked' at his partner. He acted as if he was being sarcastic about the situation at hand, but he wasn't. He was dead serious; that kid could might as well be in juvy.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him. Already knowing it was his partner, he turned to question him about his actions. Until he saw the look on his face. It was intense, but he couldn't determine the exact expression. Curious, he leaned forward, past his partner, to see what he was staring at. To his surprise, he saw a boy cradling himself with his head in his knees. He was in an alley; it looked like he was trying to hide. The two agents looked at each other with the same look of curiosity, until one decided to make a move.

"Excuse me," He called out walking closer to the boy, cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Get away from me." He demanded in a dead voice. The agent stopped dead in his tracks. Get away? He observed the boy closer than he originally did.

"Haizaki Shougo." He said slowly, to see if he reacted. Haizaki glanced over at the two with intimidating eyes. So, it was him. "If you don't mind, we need you to come with us."

"What for?" He barked back. He was in no mood to be messed with. The man inched closer to him.

"We can't tell you as of now, but it will be explained when we get there." Haizaki refused to move from his spot. He groaned. "It's a government order."

"I don't give a fuck about the government." He retorted.

"Haizaki," The other chimed in. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us. We're not leaving until you do." Haizaki stood from his spot and stared down the two.

"What do I get if I do go?" He asked them.

"That depends." One of the agents said. "What do you want?" Haizaki pondered this, and smirked at them after he did.

"Fine, I'll go."

Back at Teiko, Nijimura and Naoto Sanada, the second leading officer, stood in front of a window looking down at the room below.

The room was used for certain types of tests, which means it was contained. The tests that they were taking as of now had to deal with the seven kids they picked up from all around the globe. Each one had an ability that would be useful if used and trained correctly.

The first one up was a boy with dark skin and blue hair. Naoto observed him from afar, making sure to track everything that was done.

"Nijimura," He said, getting Nijimura's attention. "Give me his profile." Nijimura took out a clip board and read what was written on the sheet.

"Aomine Daiki. Twelve years old and from Beja, Portugal." He read to him. The elder nodded his head.

"He's only twelve?" He questioned.

"All of them are twelve, sir." He informed him looking at the rest of the profiles. Naoto nodded, confirming the information.

"So, what can he do?" He asked looking down at Aomine.

"That's what we're testing." Nijimura told him.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Aomine shouted up at the glass. Nijimura leaned over to the microphone on the control panel.

"You show us what you can do." He explained, speaking into the microphone. "I assume you know what that means?"

"Crystal." He confirmed giving a thumbs up. Nijimura picked the clip board back up and took a pen out from his pocket. He got ready for when Aomine would make a move.

Aomine rubbed his hands together and did a few, quick stretches. If they wanted him to show them what he could do, then he was going to put on a show. A smile appeared on his face as he got in a ready position. Without a signal to start, he darted across the room. Nijimura and Naoto stared with wide eyes as they tried to keep up with him. Nijimura chuckled to himself seeing the boy's potential. He clicked his pen.

"Aomine Daiki: Super speed." He jotted down. Aomine smirked to himself, and tried to halt to a stop. Key word being tried. When he tried to stop, he skidded into a wall. Nijimura and Naoto cringed as they saw him face plant into the wall. Not only that, but they noticed that his pants were completely burned off at the inner thigh. "Okay," Nijimura mumbled to himself. "So, pants that can deal with high amounts of friction is a must." Aomine was dismissed from the room and was replaced with Momoi. Nijimura checked her profile.

"This is Momoi Satsuki. Again, twelve years old and is from the same place as the latter." He told Naoto once more. He told Momoi what he had told Aomine into the microphone. She took a deep breath.

"Alright." She told herself. She focused on Nijimura, in which he looked behind him and around him to see if she was looking at something else. "Oh, I'm sorry! Is it okay if I use you?" She asked him.

"Um, I guess so." Nijimura said, not sure what she was doing. She took another breath.

"Your name is Nijimura Shuzo. Your birthday is July tenth and you're thirteen years old." Nijimura stared, astonished. She hadn't even met him yet. "You're 179 cm and weigh exactly 67 kg. You're blood type is A, along with your father and younger sister. You also have a mother and younger brother, but their blood type is AB." Nijimura couldn't speak. This was quite the power.

"Momoi Satsuki: Psychometry." He wrote, still not able to process her ability. He dismissed her, and she was replaced with a rather tall boy with purple hair. "Murasakibara Atsushi. Twelve and from Auckland, New Zealand."

"Am I going to get any candy doing this?" Murasakibara yelled up to them. Nijimura spoke into the microphone.

"After you show us what you can do." He promised him.

"Kay~." Murasakibara looked around the room. "Um, do you have something I can use? Maybe a car, or something?" A car? What would he need a car for? "Oh, never mind! I found something." Well, that was great and all, but seriously, what was with the car? Murasakibara walked over to a set of weights. Nijimura took note of this and watched in awe as he picked up two 500 kg weights, one in each hand, from the stack. He picked them up with ease at that.

"Uh, wow. Murasakibara: Super strength." He wrote on the paper. Murasakibara threw the weights behind him, causing a loud crash.

"Can I have my candy now?" He asked, impatiently.

"Yes, you can." Murasakibara smiled.

"Kay~." He replied as he left the room. When he left, a boy with glasses and green hair entered,

"This is Midorima Shintarou. From Seattle, Washington." Midorima took no hesitation in pulling out two hand guns from his pockets.

"Give him some targets." Nijimura requested. Naoto pressed a button and, on command, Midorima was given targets to shoot at. Without a second glance, Midorima aimed the guns at multiple targets and pulled the trigger. Each shot hit the targets smack dab in the middle. Shooting all of them took less than a minute or so.

"What would you call that ability?" Naoto inquired Nijimura.

"High accuracy." Nijimura stated, writing down the data collected. Midorima was released and Kuroko stepped in in his place. "This one is Kuroko Tetsuya. From Seward, Alaska." Kuroko didn't know if he was given a cue, or if he should just do it. He figured that since they were already expecting so much, he should just do it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Before they knew it, Kuroko, literally, disappeared before their eyes. They blinked a couple of times before Kuroko actually appeared again.

"Kuroko: Invisibility." He said out loud. He also noted that his clothes would have to disappear as well. It would be a dead giveaway if they didn't. Now, there were only two more left. Akashi Seijuro and Haizaki Shougo. When Kuroko left, he was replaced with a certain redhead. "Akashi Seijuro. Singapore, Malaysia." Nijimura told Naoto as he focused his attention back to Akashi. Akashi stared back at Nijimura. What could he do to prove his potential? Without warning, Nijimura's pen started floating in the air. It was a small gesture, but its point was loud and clear. Nijimura grabbed the pen from the air and started writing.

"Akashi: Telekinesis." He wrote.

 _"_ _And telepathy."_ Nijimura looked back to Akashi with wide eyes. Did he just…?

"And…telepathy." He muttered writing it on the paper. When Akashi left the room, Haizaki came in with his arms crossed. He was the stubborn one. Wanting to get this over with, he took a breath and let out a scream. Nijimura and Naoto held their ears, wincing. All the glass around them shattered into a million pieces, and then Haizaki stopped. "Okay," Nijimura mumbled still cringing. "Sonic Scream, got it."

"You're wrong, you know." Nijimura looked up from the clip board, and halted his writing.

"Excuse me?" He questioned the ash haired boy.

"I took this power from some dude a few weeks ago." He corrected walking out the door. He…took it?

"Alright then. Haizaki: Power Mimicry." And that was everyone.

"I've got to say, Nijimura," Naoto started. "You have some phenomenal kids under your wing." Nijimura smiled. That means he was actually complementing his idea.

"Thank you, sir." He thanked him before gathering his things. "I'm going to go give the data to Shirogane." With that, he left the room in search for the head officer. He was required to bring the information to him after he was done so that he could determine what actions to take next.

In another room, seven adolescents sat in a waiting room of sorts. Needless to say, there was a pretty awkward silence embedded in the room. No one knew each other, except for two, and so it was left with them either keeping their eyes to the floor, or making eye contact with someone and then quickly looking away. It was not a comfortable atmosphere. Kuroko noticed the unpleasant atmosphere and decided he needed to break it. Either that, or he was going to make it more awkward, but he was going to make an attempt anyhow.

"So," He started, causing everyone to look at him. All eyes were on him, don't bail out now. "I know why I'm here, but…what about all of you?" After asking the question, everyone glanced at one another in similar curiosity.

"I assume you're trying to make small talk?" Akashi wondered out loud, facing Kuroko. Kuroko didn't move, but became tense seeing everyone's eyes on him. Akashi sighed and looked away. "In that case, I would think we're all here for similar reasons. Are we not?" Kuroko looked back to Akashi a bit surprised. So, he was actually trying to lessen the atmosphere with him. He didn't think he would be the one to do that, out of all people.

"That can only be confirmed if we knew the reasons why everyone's here, in fact." Midorima stated, pushing up his glasses.

"That's true," Akashi agreed. "I'll go first then." Now, everyone's attention was focused on Akashi. "I was brought here because I have something _rare,_ as they like to call it." He said making quotations with his fingers. "Now, what about all of you"

"I crashed a car." Murasakibara admitted, eating a chocolate bar. "I thought I was being arrested."

"Same, dude." Haizaki chimed in.

"Okay, so, did everyone feel like they were getting arrested or something? Because that's what I thought." Aomine asked everyone, and almost everyone agreed.

"Um, I was just told they needed to talk to me." Kuroko pointed out in the midst of the conversation.

"I was told the same." Akashi said. Haizaki scowled.

"Why did you two get special treatment?" He snarled at them. Akashi squinted his eyes, not like the tone in his voice.

"Perhaps we're just superior to the likes of you." He suggested sarcastically. After this, the room burst into laughter, even from the more composed individuals.

"Oh my god, that shade!" Aomine cackled cupping his mouth. "That shade!" The room was definitely more inviting now that everyone was laughing with each other. It felt like the stereotypical classroom in a comedy movie. Just then, the door opened and everyone ceased their laughing.

"All of you follow me." The man ordered them. They all stood up and followed the man out the door. They didn't know what they were planning after they did those tests, nor did they know the reason for the tests, but they followed simply because they knew they didn't have a choice.

After a while, they were led into another room where they were introduced to Nijimura and Shirogane. Nijimura stood next to Shirogane with the data of the seven in hand. The seven stood in front of the two in complete silence.

"Nijimura." Shirogane said. Nijimura looked towards the officer curiously, awaiting his next command. "I'm handing this operation over to you." Nijimura blinked, not sure if he heard him correctly. Seeing that the head officer wasn't changing his mind, that's when his words began to sink in.

"What?!" He shouted confused.

"Forming this group was your idea, you might as well take responsibility over it." He told him. He didn't know how to process it. He had never been given the leadership of such a task. He had always been on the sidelines doing the less than important parts of an assignment.

"Sir, I don't know if-"He started, but was interrupted by the officer.

"Nijimura, you're one of my best agents and have been trained to do assignments more complicated than this. You're capable of leading a group of kids." Kuroko and the others glared at Shirogane with annoyance. Did he really have the audacity to call them kids? Nijimura took a deep breath and watched as Shirogane left the room. "Best of luck to you." He said before he left. Nijimura looked back to the kids that he had requested. If he was going to lead this, he was going to do it well.

"Alright," He started, getting their attention. "Here's the deal. The seven of you have been chosen to take part in a government assignment, in which you use your abilities to protect citizens everywhere." He explained.

"We're going to be superheroes?!" Aomine exclaimed excitedly. He looked over to Momoi and whispered, "That's so cool!"

"Yes, but not quite." Nijimura answered. "You guys are going to be a team of…superheroes. If you would like to call yourselves that." The seven whispered amongst each other, not expecting this to be their fate.

"Do we have a cool name? Like, the Justice League, or the Avengers?" Aomine brainstormed out loud, imitating certain superheroes.

"Or like the Suicide Squad?" Murasakibara blurted out, getting into the conversation.

"Are you guys joking right now? The Secret Six is much cooler." Haizaki exclaimed.

"The Secret Six is a group of villains." Akashi corrected Haizaki. Haizaki shrugged at the comment, and ignored Akashi completely.

"I don't know about the name of the group specifically, but the name of the operation that this group falls under is operation GOM."

"GOM?" Midorima repeated.

"Generation of Miracles." Nijimura restated. "It's an anagram."

"Generation of Miracles. A little flat, but I can deal with it." Aomine mumbled to himself.

"From the conversation we heard earlier," Akashi said, remembering the conversation with Shirogane and Nijimura. "Are you going to be our leader of sorts?"

"Something along those lines." Nijimura answered. "However, I don't possess amazing abilities such as you seven." He didn't have any sort of power that would make him valuable to this project in any way. He was only an agent, and nothing more. "From what I know, I am responsible for training you and helping you become more adapt to your powers."

"Woah, woah, woah. You expect me to be _trained_ by someone who's only a year older than me, doesn't have _powers_ , and hasn't even had a job like this before?" Haizaki ranted. "Fuck no." Without warning, Haizaki flew across the room and collided with the closest wall. All of them stared horrified after seeing Haizaki crash. They looked back to Nijimura, who was clearly aggravated, with his fist extended.

"I don't like being underestimated." Nijimura gritted. "And I have a habit of losing my temper, so I suggest you don't get me angry." Even though he was talking to Haizaki, he then turned to the rest of them, who cringed. "That goes for you guys as well."

"Yes, sir." They all mumbled, cowering. Nijimura collected himself and looked back to all of them, calmer than before.

"All of you will start training tomorrow morning." He informed them. He figured that today had been beyond crazy for all of them, and that he shouldn't apply too much pressure on the kids. After all, they were only twelve. The seven of them were escorted to what would be there rooms. It was obvious they needed one since they were to be training there. He knew that he needed to develop some sort schedule for all of them. All of their powers were so different, and they needed to be trained individually. Strength, agility, and teamwork would obviously be something they did, well, as a team. As something like that anyone can do. However, something as complicated as practicing telekinesis or invisibility is, obviously, not something everyone can do. He sighed to himself. He was just going to have to wait until tomorrow to figure out a system all of them could work with.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed so surreal that, just yesterday, Nijimura had those seven kids arrive at base. He also still couldn't comprehend that Shirogane had given him the leadership of the colorful bunch. Was he really ready for this kind of responsibility? Would he train them well, even if he had no powers whatsoever? Shirogane definitely thought so.

It was around three-thirty in the morning when Nijimura decided he needed to get out of bed. He hadn't slept well that night, even though he tried to get as well rested as possible. After all, he was required to train the kids the very next day. However, he was restless and, frankly, exhausted. He decided to walk around in the halls to see if that could clear his mind. He tried to be quiet, as there were still people sleeping, and so he walked very slowly so that he wouldn't make any noise. The thoughts that kept reoccurring in his mind had to deal with the job he had been given. He didn't want to disappoint the seven, or his leading officers for that matter. He also didn't want to fail at the first job he'd been given to lead. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This was the most stressful job he had ever been given.

"Nijimura-san?" He heard someone whisper. Surprised to hear his name so early in the morning, he shuddered and turned to where the sound came from. He couldn't quite make out who the silhouette belonged to, but he assumed it to be one of the seven kids that had come the day before. He grabbed his chest and sighed in relief; glad it wasn't some sort of serial killer. In a government building. It was early in the morning and his brain wasn't functioning correctly.

"A-Akashi?" He guessed groggily. In his mind, he assumed it wasn't Kuroko because of his very low presence, and that his tone of voice was different. Then again, he had expected a serial killer to be in a government workplace so he could just be off his rocker right now.

"Yes." He heard him answer. So, he guessed correctly. His mind must be waking up. He groaned and dragged his hand down his face. He lowered his voice to a whisper and squinted, because it was dark, and looked at Akashi seriously.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as if he were an angry parent.

"I could ask you the same question." He retorted back. Nijimura couldn't tell if Akashi noticed because of how dark it still was, but he clearly looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and he still had a bad bed head. He brushed his bangs out his face and decided to answer Akashi's question, even though he had asked first.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered in a breath. He didn't go into detail on why, and he figured it wouldn't matter anyway. Akashi hummed, as if understanding Nijimura's predicament.

"I also couldn't sleep," He told him. "So, I decided to walk around in hopes that I would grow tired."

"Did it work?" He asked him after hearing his reason.

"Quite." He replied. "But, as I am not in a place that I am familiar with, I can't find my way back." Nijimura snorted in spite of himself. He raised his hand to cover his mouth, in attempt to keep from laughing. He looked over to Akashi, whose expression refused to change. Regaining his composure, Nijimura cleared his throat, but kept a smile on his face.

"So, in other words, you're lost."

"Yes, I'm lost." The raven laughed again. Except, this time, it was small, and more of a release of just how naïve the kid in front of him was.

"I got you. I'll walk you back." He said walking in the other direction. Akashi obediently followed and it soon became just as quite as it was before. It wasn't in the line of awkward or anything in that nature, which was good on his part. He didn't know the red head well enough. The only thing he knew was that he was telekinetic and telepathic. Not that that would make a good conversation.

"I believe you're mistaken, Nijimura-san." Nijimura jumped at Akashi responding. One thing he was going to teach this child was to not invade people's thoughts out of the blue. "If you want to get to know me, perhaps you should ask some questions. I will be following your instructions soon enough." He had to admit that that was a good idea. If he was going to train these kids he better know something about them. Figuring out how they work and what they prefer could might as well insist him in finding out how to train them individually. That was a key factor in controlling their abilities.

"Alright, I'll start off simple then," He started. "How long have you had your ability?"

"Since I was born, I believe." Akashi replied. Nijimura nodded; a simple answer, but effective.

"Do you have any hobbies?" He asked next. Akashi nodded.

"I enjoy persuing in activities that progress the mind; such as shogi." That should've been expected. His ability is mind based, that must be a way to improve it somehow.

"What's your favorite school subject?" He actually had to think about this one. He ended up answering with,

"I don't believe I have one. I excel in all of them." This surprised Nijimura. This kid must be very intellectual, probably beyond most people that he knew. He might just be smarter than him, but he couldn't be positive. Maybe it was just from experience.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask some more perplexing questions." He informed him. Akashi said it was good for him, and so Nijimura continued. "How do you feel about your power?" A question that could go both ways: A curse, or a gift?

"I was raised to believe my so called _power_ was a flaw. However, my mother thought differently, and so I don't know what I should think of it." Made sense. If he was raised where it was both a deformity and as something that made him special, of course he wouldn't know what to believe. "What do you think of our abilities, Nijimura-san?" He asked him a question? He wasn't expecting that. He took a minute or two to think about his answer. What did he think?

"I think your abilities are outstanding to a sense, but the fact that the science behind why you have them is unknown, it's a very hard topic to discuss." Akashi hummed and not another word was spoken.

As they neared the room, Nijimura made sure Akashi entered the right room and he began to make his leave. As Akashi was watching Nijimura walk away from the door, he quickly made the decision to get his attention.

"Nijimura-san?" He whispered loudly. Nijimura heard and turned to face Akashi, who was sticking his head out of the doorway. "What do you think of us?" He asked quietly. He didn't know what to think of the question. He assumed he brought up the question because they were different, and quite possibly discriminated from other people. However, that was just the first thing he thought of. He couldn't confirm it. Seeing as he wouldn't go in the room until he had an answer, he sighed and answered truthfully.

"I think you guys are special, and have a lot of respect for people with similar advantages." He hoped that was an answer that wouldn't make Akashi hate him. People can be quite sensitive to other's opinions. Akashi hummed and closed the door. He seemed to do that a lot.

Hearing the raven descend, Akashi leaned against the door until he could no longer hear his footsteps. When the footsteps were no longer heard, it became ominously quiet, and the room was pitch black. The setting didn't seem to bother him as much as the conversation he just had with his soon to be teacher.

 _"_ _He's lying you know."_ Akashi walked over to the bed and laid down on his back. If he was beginning some sort of training in the morning, or later in the morning, it would be a smart idea to get some sleep.

About four hours after Nijimura and Akashi conversed, Nijimura had assigned one of his colleagues to wake the miracles up. Since he was the leading officer for the operation, he had the right to order people around as long as it revolved around the procedure. These were rights he had never been given before.

Instead of going to each door and personally waking up all seven kids, which he found to be a bother, he took a blow horn instead to wake all of them up at the same time. As he pressed the button, he could here multiple bodies hit the floor in panicked adrenaline rushes. He also heard a few screams in the mix, most notably one who screamed Jesus's name as they fell onto the floor. He applied little effort to conceal his laughter and waited for the seven to actually open the doors. Intrigued on how they would react. As he thought this, the first door opened to reveal a certain green haired shooter with a clearly annoyed expression. This could also be due to the fact that his glasses weren't on his face yet. How did he even reach the door?

"Was that, in fact, a blow horn?" He asked the man, placing his glasses on his face and using a finger to push them up. He felt that he didn't need to answer, and soon another came out of a room. He looked more angry than annoyed.

"Dang, way to brace us for that, Jesus Christ!" He complained scratching his head and gritting his teeth. After that, a girl walked out rubbing her eyes and grunting. He heard her mutter a, "thanks for the wakeup call" in a sarcastic tone and then walk over to the door next to hers.

"Dai-chan, get up." She called out after knocking on the door.

"Um, how 'bout no?" A very defiant voice replied.

"Dai-chan, it was an air horn. Get up!" She repeated more sternly. Though reluctant, a blue haired kid came out with great displeasure on his face. The three others came out soon after. All with similar expressions to one another. The one with over natural height grumbled a threatening, "I don't like you" while staring the man down. Not very appealing. At the same time as that, another boy, with red hair, forcefully pushed open the door and turned his head to glare at the man with a menacing glare. This actually made him shiver, considering that he was not pleased with how he was woken up. Probably not a morning person. He counted the kids that had come out to make sure all of them were awake. Four, five, six. Wait, wasn't there supposed to be seven? He recounted to see if he counted wrong. Nope, still six. Where was the other one?

"It's possible the _other one_ is invisible at the moment." He heard someone answer. He jumped upon hearing this, considering he hadn't actually said anything. He turned to the boy that had been giving him the death glare before. The man blinked, a bit stunned at the response, and muttered a confused, "W-what?" Akashi then pointed to the door next to him, and that's when he noticed that there was a pair of clothes hovering in the air as if someone was standing in them. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times before squinting at the sight. Apparently, Kuroko hadn't caught on, and attempted to look at himself. Key word being attempted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kuroko said to the bewildered man. "It seems becoming invisible is part of a self-defense."

"Self-defense?" He questioned.

"The blow horn scared me." Everyone who resided in the hallway snickered at the monotone, and invisible, boy. It was one thing to wake up to a loud and obnoxious sound, but his lack of control just made their day.

After they were rudely awoken, they were given the info that their training would be starting early that morning. Of course, before that began, they were given food for breakfast. There were a few that would've complained otherwise. After that, they were then led to where they would start the process of controlling their powers. When they walked into the room, Nijimura was already waiting for them. He looked more serious than he was before, perhaps even more confident. This made the GOM quite curious as they started to inspect the room they were in. More likely than not, it was designed to resist the many powers that they had. With it being a dull shade of grey, when is grey not dull? And it being unnecessarily spacious, who couldn't assume that it was supposed to be that way? They all lined up in front of Nijimura, something they grew accustom to while being there, and watched as he looked at all of them. His expression unchanged.

"Alright, all of you listen," He started, needing their attention. "This isn't going to be easy, considering all of your powers are different. I hope you all realize that." The fact is, they hadn't realized that until now. Considering they don't even know each other's powers might be part of the problem. "So, what I decided to do was to separate you into groups depending on the similarities of the powers." Even though this shouldn't have been surprising, it was. Who were they going to be paired up with? They didn't know. Nijimura got straight to business and pulled out a clipboard.

"Murasakibara, Aomine, and Haizaki. All of your abilities effect your physical capability, so all of you will be trained in a similar way." When he called their names, he pointed to one side of the room, signaling them to go to that side. They did as they were told and followed one another. "Akashi and Momoi. Both of your powers effect your cognitive capabilities, so you two will be together." He pointed to another side of the room and they followed. "Last, but not least, Kuroko and Midorima. Both of yours are undefinable, so both of you are training for lack of knowledge." They understood that and went to their respectable side of the room. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give each of you a series of tasks and you'll need to complete all of them. Understood?"

"Do we get something if we do this?" Murasakibara asked with a bored expression. Nijimura glared at him and Murasakibara immediately regretted speaking.

"Did you say something?" Their trainer asked him with a less than sweet smile. Murasakibara shook his head.

"Nooooo." He answered holding out the word. Nijimura wasn't satisfied with this.

"Oh, really? I could've sworn you said-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Now, he was satisfied. He let the purple giant off the hook, just that one time, and he continued to instruct the seven with a plan in mind.

"Alright, now that all of you know what you're doing, start the tasks." They all did what they were told and started attempting the tasks at hand.

Akashi and Momoi were currently in the process of figuring out what they were supposed to do in the first place.

"I'm confused," Momoi thought. "How are we supposed to complete these?" They were most definitely tasks she had never heard or thought about before.

"I believe we need to inspect each other." Momoi shuddered and quickly turned towards her red headed counterpart. Trying to ignore the fact that he reacted to her thoughts, she shook her head and tried to ignore it.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"He said our powers were similar. We must need to know what they are beforehand." It made sense to her.

"Let me guess, you're telepathic?" Akashi seemed genuinely surprised at this.

"How did you guess?" He inquired her.

"Well, it's not like you just invaded my thoughts, but hey, maybe it's just me." She thought, not really sure how to reply to his almost idiotic question.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize." _He did it again?!_

"Seriously though," Momoi said to him, being honest. "You're replying to people's thoughts, even if they haven't actually said anything."

"Am I?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun!"

"I didn't notice that either." _Is he for real?_ Momoi sighed; boys are so oblivious. "So, if that is the case, what is your ability?" He questioned.

"Oh, I, um, can figure out anything about a person just by looking at them." She answered. She didn't know what her power was exactly called, but she didn't want her power to sound stupid per se.

"That's an interesting power." He told her. She stared at him flabbergasted.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes." She smiled; she hadn't been told that before. In fact, the only one who ever told her anything about her power was Aomine, and he usually said it was uninteresting. "Tell me, Momoi, what can you figure out about me?" He stood up straight and awaited her answer. She was surprised by this as well. Akashi was actually quite….quirky. She adjusted herself and stared into his eyes, not blinking. To some, it would look like they were having an odd staring contest.

"Your name is Akashi Seijuro, you're twelve years old and your birthday is the twentieth of December. You weigh 138 Ibs, and your height is…" She paused. "Aw, you're only 5'2''?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't make fun of my short stature." She giggled at this, and Akashi responded with a small huff of embarrassment. She apologized and continued.

"Your blood type is AB, and you're telepathic and telekinetic." She finished it off by stating his powers. She then scratched her head and looked away from his gaze. "Sorry, that's all I can figure out, for now."

"No need to apologize. Your power is quite fascinating." He told her, causing her to look at him once more. "I'm surprised you could figure out my exact weight, height, and blood type just by looking at me." She smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." She thanked him genuinely. He then put a hand up to his chin.

"It is funny though, how my main power can read people's thoughts and memories, while yours can profile a person instantly." She nodded.

"That is pretty weird." She agreed. Then, she got an idea. "In that case, what can you find about me?" She tested. She was curious on just how deep he can seep into people's minds. He took the suggestion to heart and looked in her eyes.

"For one, you and Aomine have been friends for some time." He informed, in which she said that the statement was correct. "You were once residing in Portugal. So, you're Portuguese?" She nodded at that as well. As he was reading more of her thoughts, he cocked his head at the next one he found. "You…find both Kuroko and I very attractive. Unless I saw that wrong." Momoi flushed and hid her face from him. "I'm sorry, did I say something I wasn't supposed to say?" He questioned, confused.

"Just…Just don't read my mind anymore." She whispered to him. He sighed, upset that he made her uncomfortable.

"I'll try my best." He responded honestly.

"This is a bunch of bullshit," Haizaki complained, as the three of them couldn't figure out how to do what they needed too. "That guy doesn't know what he's doing."

"Hey, don't talk about him like that," Aomine argued with him. "We're probably just thinking too hard, or something." If neither of them could think their way around the task, how were they to accomplish it?

"Well, maybe part of the problem is that I don't know what the fuck you guys have." The ashen grey boy retorted.

"You mean like, our powers or something?" Murasakibara asked. "I have super strength, I guess."

"Woah, for real? That's awesome!" Aomine exclaimed excitedly. "You and I are one of the same. I have super speed!" Murasakibara looked at him confused.

"Wha-? How does that make us similar?" He questioned.

"We have common powers. You know, like, in the comics and everything. Same to Kuroko; you know, invisibility." He tried to explain.

"Oh. What does Zaki-chin have then?" He wondered after Aomine had finished.

"To keep it simple, I take people's lives." He answered with little to no interest. The other two stared at Haizaki.

"What?"

"Huh?" Haizaki rolled his eyes and groaned. He put his hand in front of their faces.

"When I touch someone, I take their life, and whatever they had. That's why I have this sonic screech thing." The two of them couldn't seem to comprehend what Haizaki was saying. He seemed hesitant when he spoke about his power. This wasn't necessarily a surprise to them, since all of them were odd compared to regular humans, but he wasn't even comfortable explaining it to the likes of ones who were similar to him. The two looked at each other with a questioning look, but chose not to push it any further.

"I don't assume you know what's going on?" Kuroko asked the taller in pure confusion.

"Not in particular, considering I don't have a power in the first place." He commented pushing up his glasses.

"You don't?" Kuroko questioned, surprised. Midorima shook his head. "Then what exactly can you do?" Inquisitive, Kuroko stared at him with big eyes in hopes that he would explain why he was here. Even though Midorima felt no need to tell the petite boy his talents in any way, the way the boy was staring at him was almost creepy, so he settled to tell him simply to get that look off of his face.

"I am just very good at aiming, in fact." He replied, fixing the position of his glasses once more. Kuroko noticed this and assumed that his glasses were either extremely loose, or that he did it out of habit whenever he spoke truthfully. Personally, he couldn't tell which, since he didn't have glasses.

"Aiming with what?" He pressed further.

"Firearms." Kuroko shivered at the thought of someone, who is the same age as him at that, having such skill at a gun that it was considered an ability like the others. He shifted his gaze away from him and muttered an, "Oh" before trying to figure out the task at hand. Nijimura saw the three groups struggling and sighed. It couldn't have been that hard to figure out if they had an open mind.

"Alright, everyone stop." He instructed raising a hand. All of them turned to him and paused whatever movement was present. "Okay, from the looks of it, you have no idea what you're doing." The seven glanced around each other like a classroom would when a teacher was expecting an answer that no one knew. Nijimura huffed and approached them sternly. "The point of this was for all of you to realize that you can't have one power over the other." He explained to them. "You can't have a physical strength without a mental strength. If you do, you end up being the dumb brute in every action movie in history, or the genius mastermind that can't defend for himself."

"In other words," Midorima started. "You want us to not train the one thing were good at, but everything around it to make that ability more powerful?" Nijimura pointed at him.

"Not exactly." He pointed to Momoi and Aomine and motioned for them to come to him. They did, and stood next to him with slight confusion. He pointed to Momoi. "Momoi has a mental ability, and she's very intellectual to back that up. However, she's not very strong and actually looks quite frail. No offense."

"None taken." She brushed off with a smile. He then pointed to Aomine.

"Aomine, on the other hand, has an ability that affects his physical ability. To contribute, he has a strong build. However, just by looking at him, I can tell he doesn't think before he acts. Correct?"

"Yeah, pretty true." He then took a step back and presented them as a whole.

"We found the two of you at the same time, and from information I gathered, you two have been together for some time." Momoi and Aomine looked at each other and then back at the older, nodding. "When you two got into predicaments I won't mention, what usually happened?"

"Well, I beat the shit out of them." Aomine admitted with no regrets. "And then Satsuki would turn them in."

"How?"

"I…profiled them." Momoi replied, making sure it was clear she used her power in those situations.

"Exactly." Nijimura turned to the rest of them who were still clueless on the conversation. "One power didn't overpower another, but instead they balanced each other out, so that the situation was in their favor." Kuroko was the first to speak after Nijimura's explanation, which was surprising to the others in the room. Considering he rarely talked, or showed for that matter.

"So, we just need to work together, instead of doing it by ourselves?"

"Exactly." He approved. "Seriously, you guys are a _team_ for a reason." He said using his hand to quote the word team. Nearly all of them mentally face palmed themselves in realization. Not only that, but it was painfully obvious that they felt incredibly stupid at not realizing it before. The ebony haired boy groaned at the seven. This might be a much more lengthy process than he expected.

After the talk Nijimura gave them, the seven quickly figured out how to complete the tasks by trying to work together instead of focusing on the groups they were put in. Even though they did this, their powers were still incompetent with each other. Murasakibara nearly crushed Aomine while he was mid-run, and that ended with him swerving into another wall. It was clear that boy couldn't drive. Then again, he was twelve. None of them should drive. Momoi tripped over Kuroko somehow someway while he was invisible. Which didn't make much sense to Nijimura, since his clothes weren't invisible in anyway. So, in a way, he was still visible. In other words, the first day didn't go as planned. However, all of them learned more about each other, which Nijimura guessed was more important the first time around since they didn't know each other in the first place. Some still didn't get along as well, and by that he meant Haizaki, but he was the only one. Well, Midorima and Murasakibara bickered, but he wasn't sure if they actually hated each other, or just had different opinions about certain topics. What he was sure of was that they were all currently eating dinner and discussing how the day went and how they could improve. In general, they were all laughing at each other. Which was normal, they were still kids. Nijimura couldn't help but smile at the bunch.

"So, I would like to know what you guys think you need to improve at. Based on what went on today, at least." He wondered out loud.

"Um, control our superpowers?" Murasakibara stated sarcastically. This caused a few snickers to rise from the group and a glare from Nijimura.

"I need to stop running into walls." Aomine said with a raised hand.

"Yes, that would be important." He replied with a sweat drop.

"It was brought to my attention that I reply to people's thoughts intuitively." Akashi mentioned, also raising a hand.

"Was it now?" Finally, someone told this boy what was up.

"Yes, quite bluntly if I may add." From across the table, the pinkette smiled awkwardly, and laughed along with it. So, she was the one that told him. From the other end, an unexpected hand raised, leading Nijimura to the person it belonged to. Once his gaze was focused on him, he lowered his hand.

"Can you do anything?" He asked kind of grudgingly. The other squinted, he knew Haizaki didn't like him, and frankly he got on Nijimura's nerves as well, but he was still going on about Nijimura not having powers like them?

"If you're asking if I have powers, the answer is no." Haizaki turned to him irritated.

"Then why are you, and I quote, training us?" The room became quiet, like all rooms seem to be when all seven are present. Nijimura wanted to say, "Because I'm required to," or, "Because I came up with the project, Operation G.O.M." In reality, though, he didn't get to speak. While he was giving the irritable pain in the ass his famous death glare, a certain voice broke the atmosphere.

"He does not need a so called power to be qualified to teach us, in fact." Haizaki shifted his gaze to the green haired boy that had the audacity to defend the other.

"The hell you talkin' about? Of course he's not qualified! He doesn't know a thing about us!" Haizaki defended.

"No one knows about us! _We_ don't know about us!" Midorima argued back. This got Haizaki speechless, and he was left with an angry look towards Midorima. Following that event, another unexpected event happened which made their surroundings that more intense.

"Both of you need to stop," Kuroko announced, standing from his seat. "This conversation isn't going to go anywhere." His voice was monotone, as usual, but there was a sternness in his voice that caught their attention. Haizaki, not letting the argument go, turned to Kuroko.

"You think that you're just going to stop this-"

"Haizaki," He heard a not so pleasant voice say. Haizaki turned to the red head. His eyes were set on his. "Shut your mouth." Haizaki shivered. Apparently, Nijimura wasn't the only one who was able to strike fear in his victims. Haizaki sat down due to Akashi's intimidating words, and the room was left to the awkward silence it was before. After the argument all of them just witnessed, the eldest sighed, stressed. He thought that they were getting along, but it seems that all of them were still undeniably argumentative with each other. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Seeing how everyone was quiet, Momoi thought of an idea to get everyone to talk to each other again. She didn't like the thought of everyone hating each other, and wanted the tension in the room to disperse.

"H-how about we play a game?" She stuttered slightly. "You know, to…get to know each other better?" No one was against the idea, but what game was she thinking of? That, and did they really want to know so much about the other? There was only so much information someone can stand.

"Really? Truth or dare?" A very annoyed Aomine mumbled to his friend. They had all went to a more open room to do whatever it is the girl wanted. Little did they know it was something as simple, and annoying, as truth or dare.

"Well, yeah." Momoi said shyly. "I mean, I know it's simplistic, but it can be a good way to get to know others."

"Why do you even want to know? I thought you could figure out everything about a person just by looking at them." Haizaki stated, resting his head on his hand.

"Only certain things." She pouted, looking away from everyone. They were totally making fun of her because of her idea.

"I think it's a great idea, Momoi-san." Kuroko reassured with a smile. Momoi smiled back at the boy.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Well, if we're going to do this, you might as well start it, Satsuki." Momoi swallowed her nerves, took a deep breath, and chose the first person.

"Kuroko-kun, truth or dare." Akashi and Aomine sweat dropped.

 _"_ _Of course."_ They thought at the same time.

"Truth." Kuroko answered. Why would he choose truth? Everyone knows that the truths are no fun!

"When did realize you could turn invisible?" Of course it's something as simple as that. Kuroko put his hand to his chin and thought about the question asked.

"I guess it would have to be when there was a rumor about my school being haunted. My elementary school, that is. The rumor went that a pair of clothes would go roaming the hallways. It never occurred to me that it was me until I went home one day, invisible, and my parents told me to look at myself. I couldn't of course." A typical answer, considering the only thing they really see of this guy was his clothes. "Aomine-kun, truth or dare?"

"Pssh, dare." He announced confidently. All of them suddenly saw a gleam in the icy haired boy's eyes. Automatically making them question Aomine's answer.

"I dare you to run around the hallways naked, and when someone asks what you're doing, tell them that you're the Flash." Aomine's face contorted and the rest of them burst into laughter. Except for a few exceptions, such as Akashi and Midorima, who were trying to stifle their laughter. Who knew this kid was so devious? With tinted cheeks, Aomine stood up with a forced, "Alright, alright, I'll do it!" And started removing any source of clothing on his body. Momoi chose to look away from the scene, as well as Midorima making sure she didn't look at the sight to begin with. Sooner than later, Aomine was standing completely nude in the room.

"Eh, I had no idea it was so small." Haizaki teased with a smirk. Aomine flushed and turned to Haizaki with an angry, embarrassed expression.

"Shut up!"

"You still have to do the dare, Aomine-kun." Kuroko reminded with a straight face.

"You shut up too!" He shouted. With the deepest of breaths, Aomine opened the door and ran out into the hall at full speed. Everyone was dying from laughing too much, and were still deciding whether to cover their eyes at the nudity, or sit there with red cheeks. Most of them probably weren't used to seeing someone completely naked because they were still children.

"That was more than I needed to see of that guy." Akashi laughed from embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

"Agreed." Midorima said adjusting his glasses, with his face the same color as Akashi's. Not a minute later, Aomine returned, slamming the door behind him. The room burst into laughter again just thinking about the events that could've happened. Aomine was sweating and looked completely scarred and humiliated.

"Oh please, do tell of your adventure." Haizaki teased once more. Out of all of them, it seemed Haizaki was having the most fun with Aomine's humiliation. Aomine rushed to put his clothes back on, not wanting to be laughed at any longer, and sat down roughly.

"That wasn't funny! I slammed flat against a wall, and everyone in the freaking room saw a full moon!" He covered his face with his hands, and then into his knees.

"Well, that's your fault." Kuroko flatly said, remembering that Aomine had no control of his brakes.

"You know what, Kuroko? You can just shut up!" Kuroko shrugged at the other's yelling, which just made everyone laugh harder. How was he keeping a straight face?

"You know what? Fine. Haizaki, truth or dare?" He spat.

"I sure as hell ain't doing dare." He said, knowing that if he did dare the other would surely get back at him for making fun of him. Aomine cursed in his mind, not getting the chance to embarrass that asshole.

"If you could make out with one person in this room, who would it be?" He questioned. Haizaki smirked.

"The girl, of course." Haizaki winked at Momoi, leaving her to stiffen. Aomine looked to her, and then to the other. He then crawled over to his childhood friend and proceeded to hiss at Haizaki. Haizaki laughed, knowing he had struck a chord with the boy. One more push. "She's very attractive, you know? I'm surprised she grew up with someone like you."

"Hey, you better watch yourself!" Aomine warned, pointing a finger at him. Haizaki waved Aomine's hand away, with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." He said adjusting where he was sitting. "Hey, you, colossus."

"Atushi." Murasakibara frowned, not pleased with the name.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Truth or dare?" He ignored. Murasakibara huffed and mumbled, "Dare." Haizaki's smile grew, loving the chance to come with a dare. What would be a good one for this brute though? "Okay, insult someone in your tongue and then explain what the insult meant."

"Oh, that's not so hard." He said, surprised from the dare. "Aka-chin, you're a poofter." The word itself caused a few snickers in the room. Seriously, the word poofter was humorous. Akashi cocked an eyebrow at the taller.

"Poofter?" He repeated. "Is that a slang term?" The fact that he insulted him didn't seem to sink in. Murasakibara shrugged at the question.

"Kind of. My brother always used it when he described a guy without a tough guy image, or maybe it was for gay men." Akashi froze in his spot after hearing the definition of the word. Everyone else burst into laughter, even from the ones that were not expected to laugh. Murasakibara noticed the frozen Akashi, and tried to fix what he said. "Um, it was just a dare. I didn't mean it, Aka-chin."

"What's done is done, man. You can't take it back." Aomine muttered, patting Murasakibara's back. In return, he turned to Aomine with an offended look.

"Don't touch me." He said in a threatening tone. Getting the message, Aomine lifted his hand off of the guy into a defensive position.

"Murasakibara."

"What?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, yeah." Murasakibara looked around the room, figuring out who he should choose. "Uh, Mido-chin, truth or dare?" Midorima scowled at him. They still didn't like each other all too much.

"Dare." He answered, pushing up his glasses. Well, that was, in fact, unexpected.

"Switch clothes with the person to your right." He ordered smiling. A pretty simple dare, except that the person to his right was the only female in the room. He cringed, and so did she.

"I disapprove of this dare." Aomine growled, thinking of what was needed in order to switch clothes.

"You need to do it, Mido-chin." Murasakibara practically sang. Glares emanated from the two, as they went into a separate room to change.

"I really don't like this." Aomine muttered to himself.

"No one cares." Haizaki retorted back to him. The two stared each other down until Midorima and Momoi exited the room. Midorima's clothes were too big on Momoi, and her clothes were too small on him. It was funny to see Midorima in skinny jeans however, and a white, lacey shirt.

"This is very uncomfortable, in fact." He stated with a restrained voice.

"Yeah, the only thing I want to know is how you changed with her." Aomine squinted at the guy with glasses.

"Calm yourself, cock block. I didn't see her and she didn't see me." Aomine took his fingers and pointed them to his eyes, and then back and him. Still squinting.

"Dai-chan, stop it. You look like a stroppy chimpanzee." She insulted. Aomine turned to her with the upmost offended look.

"Satsuki!" All of them chuckled. Even though the game was very much annoying, it was fun doing it with people they didn't know too well. It gave them the opportunity to see how everyone reacted in certain situations, so in a way, they were indeed getting to know each other better.

"Akashi, truth or dare?" Midorima questioned.

"Truth." He replied.

"What are you most afraid of and why?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Akashi put no thought into this, answering right away.

"I'm not scared of very many things, but one thing that I'm deathly terrified of, actually it might sound quite silly, is dead eyes." He said this with the calmest voice anyone can muster. This didn't seem to be an answer any of them were expecting, especially from Akashi.

"Dead eyes?" Murasakibara questioned. "I don't get it."

"When I say dead eyes, I mean seeing a lifeless…corpse, and it looking like it's looking at you." Akashi explained with small shivers.

"So, you're just afraid of seeing something dead." Kuroko tried to understand. Akashi shook his head.

"It's just the eyes I don't want to see." Akashi explained further. The room was silent, as they were undergoing what was a very deep conversation.

"You have to explain why also." Midorima reminded. Akashi nodded.

"Right. Well, you see, there is a reoccurring dream that I have where I am standing in the middle of a pile of dead bodies. The part that I wake up to every single time, is where, in front of me, a body stares at me completely still. It's just staring me down with these lifeless eyes and it's truly terrifying." The dream itself didn't scare anyone in the room, but it was how he explained it that creeped them out. He clearly looked disturbed while trying to describe this nightmare of his. Almost as if it was an event he had witnessed and still can't get away from.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, I understand that must be scary." Kuroko comforted, seeing as Akashi was very uncomfortable explaining the dream. "One of my worst fears is being forgotten. Which is ironic, considering most people don't see me in the first place." Akashi smiled after hearing this. He appreciated Kuroko trying to make him feel more comfortable in the thickening atmosphere.

"Yeah, uh, I'm claustrophobic. Like, I cannot be anywhere where I feel restrained. Part of that reason might be because I run really fast, and I'm used to having all of the space I want. It's not a good thought, like, at all." Aomine said, using his hands to describe what he was saying, when they didn't describe it at all. "Like, one time I accidently locked myself in a closet while I was playing hide and seek at my grandma's house. And I was hidden under this shelf, and I have no idea how I was small enough to fit under there, but it was dark, cramped, and it wasn't a good day." Somehow, there simple sleepover game of truth or dare transformed into a conversation of admitting their deepest and darkest fears.

"You guys think you suffer from your childhood fears." Haizaki spat. "Where I'm from, seeing a corpse was as common as seeing the sun every day."

"Well, we're obviously not from your side of the neighborhood." Murasakibara disputed. None of them enjoyed Haizaki's tone or attitude. He was so foul towards all of them, even when they were spilling secrets towards one another. Stuff that they usually wouldn't tell anyone. That was a big deal, considering that the point of this was to try and get to know each other.

"I know that dippshit." He spat back. Murasakibara stood up, hovering over the other, furious.

"You should shut up while you have the chance." He said in a threatening voice. Haizaki stood up as well, but didn't reach the same intimidation as Murasakibara.

"Chance? You gonna fight me, you big baby?" He interrogated. Murasakibara leaned downward, and glared into the others eyes.

"I might." He answered through closed teeth. Haizaki laughed; one that was cruel and unbelieving.

"Might. You _might_ fight me. For someone with so much muscle, you're a weakling." Infuriated, Murasakibara grabbed Haizaki by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Murasakibara tightened his grip, cutting off any air circulation. Everyone else stood, alarmed by the situation at hand.

"I'm not a weakling, _weakling."_ He said in a low, angry voice. With that, he threw Haizaki through the nearest wall, creating a hole.

"Oh my god!" Aomine shouted, abashed.

"Someone go get Nijimura-san!" Akashi ordered, running to the two fighting. Aomine and Midorima followed, leaving Kuroko and Momoi behind.

"Momoi-san, you go." Kuroko said, his expression changing ever so slightly. "We can handle this." Momoi wanted to refuse the order, but seeing the seriousness in the boy's eyes made her reconsider. Without a single word, she ran through the hole in the wall and down the hallway.

Murasakibara was stomping towards the body that was slumped on the floor, under a huge crack in the wall. Haizaki sat up, cracking his neck and wiping the blood from his nose. Haizaki stood up shakily from the ground, but was quickly healed. As he stood, cracking noises could be heard and all of Haizaki's wounds were soon healed. A humorless smile stretched across his face.

"Never knew that would come in handy." He mumbled. When the giant approached Haizaki, he stood confidently and mocked him. "What else you got? You big ugly brute!" Murasakibara, falling for the other's mockery, aimed to punch him again, but Haizaki swiftly dodged the attack. Leaving the other to punch through another wall. He pulled his arm out of the wall and looked around to find Haizaki leaning casually against another wall. He faked a yawn, which angered Murasakibara even more. When he went to punch him again, he dodged once more and jumped over his shoulder with skill, using his arm as a step stool. With a smirk plastered on his face, Haizaki let out a scream behind the other, one of his bionic screams. Murasakibara held his ears cringing, and ended up falling to the ground because of the sound's force. Gravity was quite the bitch. Haizaki ran and put Murasakibara in a choke hold. He yanked him back, Murasakibara struggling to get his hands off.

"Hey!" Haizaki looked towards the sound, but was pushed off of by an unseen force. However, he's heard the annoying voice so many times before, he didn't have to question who it was. He looked up from the floor to see Aomine standing strongly.

"So, you're joining the fight, huh?" He wondered, twitching with irritation.

"It's not a fight if there's no struggle." Haizaki twitched more. Look at him, acting all cool. That pissed him off. Akashi ran over to Murasakibara, who was standing up from Haizaki's attack.

"You okay, Murasakibara?" Akashi asked.

"Fine." He growled. He was going to attack Haizaki again, but Akashi grabbed his arm to get his attention. "What?!" He turned yanking Akashi's hand away.

"You need to stop fighting him. You're just allowing him to anger you."

"I can't help it. He's a pain in the ass." Murasakibara pouted.

"Yes, he is. But, you don't pick fights like he does. You're smarter than that." Murasakibara could agree with that. Fighting was too tedious, and he hated doing it. However, he wasn't going to allow someone to insult him, which annoyed him even more. He had to prove them wrong. However, Akashi was obviously the smartest kid in the room, so he attempted to calm himself down and restrained himself from attacking again. Akashi smiled at him. Thank god he obtained some commonsense.

"What are you waiting for, Aomine?" Haizaki tested the other, who was unaffected by his intimidation. "Fight me." As Haizaki was in the midst of failing to punch the other, both felt a sudden sting in their neck. Both were shocked at the unexpected puncture, but were suddenly losing their train of thought. Their minds felt groggy, and they felt sluggish. Without knowledge of what happened, both fell to the ground with a thud; unconscious. Akashi and Murasakibara stared at the two on the floor with befuddled expressions. They then looked to the source of the shot, and noticed Midorima holding what looked like a gun.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Murasakibara asked, still uncertain of the scene. Akashi became frantic, and walked up to Midorima with angry strides.

"You shot them?!" He inquired, looking up at the other.

"Relax, they're just unconscious." He explained, putting the gun down. After hearing this, Akashi looked at the weapon that Midorima had acquired and realized that wasn't what he originally thought. He didn't know the name of it, but all he needed to know was that it didn't have bullets. He sighed in relief, glad the other hadn't just shot the two down.

"Why would you shoot Aomine-kun though? He didn't even do anything." They heard a disembodied voice question. Both Akashi and Midorima looked to the side, and jumped at the sudden appearance of the invisible boy.

"Better safe than sorry, in fact." He told them with a gleam in his eye. Akashi and Kuroko shared the expression of disappointment upon hearing this.

"You were just excited to use the weapon." Both of them thought in sync. Not a minute later, Momoi returned with Nijimura, and were not expecting the sight that they saw before them.

"What the hell happened here?" Nijimura asked the ones still standing. The four witnesses scratched the back of their head, unsure of how to answer. "And why are Haizaki and Aomine knocked out on the floor?" He decided to add after noticing the two. Still not knowing how to answer, the four remained silent. Momoi huffed at the guy's unresponsive behavior. Boys were so immature. Nijimura also groaned at the others.

"Yes," He thought. "This is definitely going to be a much more lengthy process than I originally expected."


End file.
